


Terms and Conditions

by flowersfromsam



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersfromsam/pseuds/flowersfromsam
Summary: One wrong number. One friend. One bet. One party.:;Ryden Highschool AU(GenderQueer!Ryan)(Cis!Brendon)





	

*this is Terms and Conditions.

*Ryden Highschool AU

*Ryden is the pairing of Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie

*Senior Ryan & Brendon

*Las Vegas, Nevada USA

*Baby chapters since no one calls me that

*Enjoy!

\+ + + +

             t e r m s a n d c o n d i t i o n s

                                                   + + + + 

r y a n.  
**They** are **Genderqueer**.

b r e n d o n.  
**He** is **cis**.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so new story. Hope your ready for some ryden!  
> wattpad-emosupportgroup  
> insta-bandomaesthetic  
> -Sam♡


End file.
